


Reading the Kama sutra

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Hallucifer, He's nicer than in canon though, I think?, M/M, Season/Series 07, discussions of the kama sutra, no actual sex though, weird deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: When people are found dead in positions straight from the Kama sutra, Hallucifer is there to "help" the Winchesters crack this case.





	Reading the Kama sutra

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I'm sorry!
> 
> Second of all: This fic exists because I have weird friends (and I love them). I wrote it because of [this discussion on tumblr](https://spnyoucantkeepmedown.tumblr.com/post/165484754017/i-bleed-salt-spnyoucantkeepmedown).

It was probably just a matter of time until they got a case as weird as this one. All the vics were definitely killed during sex and they were all found in the weirdest positions. Which made visiting a crime scene with Dean a risky game of TMI, because sometimes he’d start to smile fondly and go: “Ah, yes, that’s a good one.”  
That was always the point when Sam hastily excused himself, before his brother could go into more detail.

He couldn’t escape Hallucifer, though. Sam’s hallucination not only made very suggestive comments on the things they saw at the crime scenes, he also named each of the positions according to the Kama sutra. In original Sanskrit, of course.

At least that got them the right lead.

“So, we’re dealing with some kind of indian god?” Dean asked.

“Maybe. I’ll have to do some more research.”

Sam wasn’t sure how ‘doing more research’ led to him reading the Kama sutra with Lucifer leaning over his shoulder, but there he was. Now and then Lucifer pointed at one of the illustrations. “We should try this one. What do you think, Sammy?”

Recently, Hallucifer had been a lot more helpful. He’d given hints with cases and there were whispered nightly conversations that Sam liked thinking back to. His hallucination also had the unnerving ability to pick up on Sam’s half conscious thoughts and longings. As was the case now.

“Shut up.” If he was honest to himself, Lucifer had fascinated Sam from the very beginning in more than one way, but he had denied himself giving in to that for so long that it was a habit by now.

“Oh, come on,” Lucifer complained. “We’ve been there. Don’t go ‘Shut up’ on me again.”

“Fine, how about this then?” Now Sam was the one pointing at the picture. “I don’t think you’re bendy enough for this.”

That made Lucifer grin, tip of his forked tongue visible in the corner of his mouth for a moment. “I’m not even real. I can be as bendy as you want me to be.”

Well, fuck. Sam blushed, while Lucifer chuckled. “What do you say, Sammy?”

Sam closed the book and turned to his hallucination. “I tell you what. We solve this case. And if you behave and if you’re actually helpful, we can see how bendy both of us are later.”

“Deal.”

They’d never solved a case that fast before.


End file.
